


Again

by GothieCakes



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eye Licking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothieCakes/pseuds/GothieCakes
Summary: “Oh… Xig, does that make you feel even better?”





	Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NanakiBH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/gifts).



> If this isn't what you're lookinh for, maybe don't read. Just a quick fic to practice a bit and xigdem is always such a comfy ship...  
> Thank you to @ nanakibh for the lovely fanart that was found to inspire me to make this ❤

Demyx was between his thighs at first, Xigbar with his back pushed against the headboard. Xigbar was quiet. His hand ruffled in Demyx's dirty blonde hair as Demyx sucked him down before Xigbar came with a quiet “fuck…” under his breath.

 

Disheveled but still beautifully presentable. Demyx pushed himself up, swallowing and licking his lips. “You're so quiet all the time, Xiggy.” He gave him a wink with the nickname and Xigbar could only scoff at the ridiculousness of the other. Sure, he was cute, but why was such a young one like him so attached to an old man like himself? 

 

God if he knew. 

 

Xigbar’s thoughts, anyway, were disrupted by Demyx humming softly and moving closer toward him. Demyx's hands pushing his already tousled hair out of its ponytail and under the elastic of his eyepatch. 

 

Xigbar gasped, but it was already pulled off, and Demyx was close. Dangerously close. Again. 

 

They had already done so much, Xig with half of his clothes off after they fucked already, Demyx the same… Demyx insisting on sucking him off again, and then there they were. 

 

Xigbar let out a moan as he realized what Demyx was doing, his eyepatch between his fingers, his tongue tracing along the long scar on his empty eye socket. Xigbar was melting under his touch. 

 

“Oh… Xig, does that make you feel even better?” 

 

The way Demyx said it should have been illegal for someone who acted so innocently towards the other members, but Xigbar knew how sly he could get when he was running his tongue across his eyelid. 

 

In which, Xigbar gasped and grabbed Demyx by his hair. He was already hard and was looking away -- but Demyx moved and continued. Both of them were a mess, Xigbar’s body shivering with each lick, but the way Demyx spoke the next words had Xigbar shuddering and panting his name. 

 

“Can you come just from this?” 

 

Xigbar nodded. His stomach was tight.

 

“Good boy.” 

 

Another lick. 

 

Xigbar moaned, shuddered, and came across his black, bunched-up coat. 

 

Demyx could only lick his lips as he looked at the other come apart… a small laugh escaping under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Nanaki for the BETA! 
> 
> Also reminder I take requests on my twitter which is twitter.com/nnoites ✌
> 
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated ❤✨


End file.
